Saga yang Ditukar
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Saga dan defteros mencoba ramuan Hecate akibatnya mereka tertukar kepribadian,akhirnya mereka bersandiwara untuk tidak ketahuan bahwa mereka tertukar kepribadian,disini Saga Very OOC and Defteros juga XD
1. Chapter 1

Saga Yang Ditukar Chapter I by Cindy Giovani

Anime : Saint Seiya

Jenis : Gaje,Garing,Maknyoss XD,Dll

Beruntung aku dapat nilai besar besar untungnya di UTS,syukurlah,nilaiku bagus,Rapih,indah(?),kali ini gold Saint Abad 20 yaitu Sagaa XD,nah bagaimana ceritanya ayo kita lihat

Pada suatu siang Saga lagi bosen bosennya Di Kuil Gemini,entah bosen karena apa,nah ayo kita lihat

"Uuuh bosen banget,Aphrodite lagi ke Sanctuary abad 18 alias Ke Kuil Pisces Albafica,Kanon,dia lagi ada misi dari Poseidon,Aspros juga sama,Aiolos dia lagi ada tugas dari Dewi Artemis buat bikin denah Sanctuary menuju Olimpia(?),bosen bangetlah,coba hidupin TV ahh"Ucap Saga langsung menghidupkan TV

Saga pun menghidupkan TV LCD yang dia dapat dari Athena karena ga ngibul sehari(?),dan rupanya Saga nangis para reader o_o,membingungkan bukan?,ayo kita lihat

"Hiks,hiks,seandainya Esmeralda tau kalau saudaranya itu jahat seperti kembaran aku,sedih banget"Tangis Saga Gaje

Ini nonton Telenovela Esmeralda kan -_-",tapi kok malah jadi praadegan Drama Fanfic,apa mungkin Saga mau ganti peran jadi pemain Drama Telenovela Garalda(?) ya XD

DM and Shura kaget dengar nyanyian Gaje(?) Saga yang buat mereka merinding setengah mati

"Waduh itu nyanyian atau apa ya? O_o"Tanya Shura merinding

"Tau,mungkin Pope's Ares paling nyanyi Opening Telenovela Esmeralda -_- "Ucap DM Sweadroped

Kembali ke Saga

Sehabis Saga nonton Telenovela Esmeralda dia langsung mendengar teriakan lain dari kuil lain nah ayo kita lihat XD

Di Kuil Pope's or Kyoko or Papacy

Rupanya Aiolos udah balik dari tugasnya dan berantem sama adiknya,nah ayo kita lihat

"Apa sih susahnya neraktir?,minjemin duit ga pernah,ngasih duit ga pernaahh!"teriak Aolia kayak iklan Pulsa As

"Udaaahhhh kakakkk biillang kan,ga punya dueeetttt,masih aza maksa"teriak Aiolos siap-siap manahin ke adiknya

Shaka and Mu yang biasanya kalem nan imut(?) jadi sweadroped akibat kerjaan gaje ini XD

"Sebetulnya kita mau nonton apa kesini diajak Aldebaran -_-",bukan nonton Telenovela Amigos X Siempre tapi malah nonton ini,mending tadi aku meditasi"ucap Shaka and Mu Sweadroped

"Ehehehe,maklum Tv aku rusak jadi numpang nonton ini aja,ngumpung seru nih dan mereka ga liat,ehehe"ucap Aldebaran nyengir

Athena dan Dohko cuman ketawa-ketawa aja melihat adegan tersebut

Kembali ke Saga

"Waduh di Ruang Pope's atau Papacy ada apa tuh"ucap Saga bingung dan mendengar teriakan lain

"Suara apa itu"ucap Saga tambah bingung

Di Kuil Scorpio

"Aaaaaaahhh,kenapa sih kalaaah terrus di PS"teriak Milo

"Milo,gitu-gitu aja kok ribut,kita kan masih ada 2 nyawa di Gamenya"ucap Camus

"Kan lagi memperingati hari Teriak Se Sanctuary XD"ucap Milo Gaje

"Pantesan ribut terus -_-",cape deh"batin Camus sweadroped akibat kerjaan mon aminya itu

Sementara di Kuil Cancer juga sama

"Myohahahaha"tawa gaje DM

"Dmm!,cepetan donggg di Kamar mandinnyya,saya ga tahhann niih"teriak Shura ga tahan buang air kecil

kembali ke Saga

"Lah ini kok banyak suara ya -_-",apa jangan-jangan lagi memperingati hari Teriak se Sanctuary kali ya -_-,udah mending aku ke Abad 18 ajalah ah,sekalian siapa tau Aphrodite mau balik"ucap Saga Swedroped langsung ke abad 18

"Another Dimension!"

Saga langsung pergi setelah ngejurus dan langsung sampai,Saga pun langsung ke Kuil Gemini

Di Kuil Gemini

"Perasaan sepi - sepi aja kalau ga ada kakak,pasti Kuil Gemini ga ada acara main Naruto Ultimate Ninja,ga seru pisan"Ucap Defteros bergalau karena ga bisa main PSnya

Tiba-tiba datanglah Saga dengan ngos-ngosan

"Lah,kamu toh Saga,kenapa ngos-ngosan gitu?"Tanya Defteros heran

"Itu tadi aku dikejar Albafica pas di Kota Athens"ucap Saga

"Lah kenapa dikejar,dia kan baik,cerdas,manis,mana cantik lagi,emang buat salah apa kamu?"Tanya Defteros

"Begini ceritanya.."Ucap Saga

Flashback

"Aduh,aku bosenlah ga ada pemandangan segar menuju Kuil Gemini"ucap Saga bergalau ria

Tiba-tiba Saga melihat pemandangan indah alias melihat gadis cantik berambut biru yang sedang memegang bunga mawar yang kayak Miss Universe dan sedang duduk di Sebuah Restaurant

"Wih ini nih baru namanya pemandangan indah di Kota Athens alias ada bidadari cuy"Ucap Saga senang dan langsung menghapiri gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya

Di Restaurant

"Cewek manis,kenalan dongg,nama akang Saga,aku dari abad 20 di sana aku jadi Gold Saint Gemini looh,nama kamu siapa?"Ucap Saga mendekatkan kursinya ke gadis itu

Gadis tersebut diam saja tanpa melihat wajah Saga dan menunduk

"Aah,jangan malu-malu,akang ga akan ngapain-ngapain kamu kokk"ucap Saga makin merayu gadis itu pakai godaan Maut(?)nya itu XD

Gadis itu tetap diam saja,Saga pun akhirnya mencolek pipinya

"Aaah,jangan malu-malu,kalau sama akang yang ganteng ini"ucap Saga PD dan mencolek pipi gadis

Gadis tersebut marah total bahkan bisa ngamuk kayak Dahlan mentri BUMN yang berita dia marah karena macet di Tol XD

"Saaaagggaaaa,Akan aku kirim kamu ke Alam Kematian sanaaa"Ucap Gadis tersebut yang udah mulai hawanya kayak Hades(?)

"A-a-a-al-al-al-Albafica,aku.."ucap Saga Gugup

"Tidak akan aku maafkan kamu!"Teriak Albafica mulai ngamuk kayak Dahlan

"Tunggu,aku bisa jelasin kok"ucap Saga

Tetapi Albafica sudah menyiapkan mawarnya untuk dilemparkan ke Saga

"Blooodddy Rossee!"

Albafica ngejurus apa yang terjadi?,ayo kita lihat XD

"Laaarrriii"Teriak Saga kabur ke Sanctuary

"Tunnggu,Saaaga,kamu masih ada urusan dengan sayaa"Teriak Albafica mengejar Saga dan melempar mawar-mawarnya

Shion pun yang abis dari Toilet kagat karena ga ada Albafica dan kagetnya lagi dia lihat Saga dikejar Albafica yang lagi ngamuk entah kenapa

"Batal deh,dinner aku sama Albafica,terpaksa mesti nyusul Albafica biar ga ngamuk lagi"ucap Shion langsung mengejar Albafica dan Saga

Pas Albafica mengejar Saga,dia jatuh,yaudah ga bisa lagi deh mengejar Saga,beruntung ada Shion,jadi bisa dibantuin deh

"Kenapa juga aku harus jatuh,ah kesal banget"ucap Albafica

"Udah aku bilang kan jangan meladeni Saga,akhirnya kan jatuh,yaudah balik lagi ke Restaurant"ucap Shion

"Iya deh"ucap Albafica

Di Belakang Toko Buah,Saga menghela nafas

"Fyyuuh hampir aja,aku jadi rangkaian bunga mawar,selamat,aku lari lagi ah takutnya Albafica malah ada serangan balik"ucap Saga langsung ke Kuil Gemini

End Flashback

"Pantesan,kamunya sih ngegodain Albafica kayak gitu,otomatis dia marahlah diperlakukan kayak begitu sih,kalau Shion tau,waaah,kamu udah digimanain mungkin"ucap Defteros

"Wah emang bisa diapain aku sama si Pope's Abad 20 itu?"tanya Saga merinding

"Mungkin kamu bisa dikirim ke Underworld,mungkin bisa lebih parah lagi"ucap Defteros santai

"Wah,gawat pasti pas aku ke Sanctuary Abad 20,hii,amit-amit"batin Saga ketakutan

"Oh ya ngapain kamu kesini,mau cari Aspros,dia kan lagi ada misi di German"ucap Defteros

"Aku juga tau,aku mau ke Abad 18 aja,sekalian jemput Aphrodite"ucap Saga kalem

Tiba-tiba datanglah Scorpio Kardia

"Defteros,tuh dipanggil Pope's Sage ke Papacy sana"ucap Kardia

"Okay aku bakal ke sana"ucap Defteros

"Eeeh ada Saga,ada apa nih,apa pas dinner,Shion sama Albafica,dibunuh Specter yang namanya Minos,gara-gara cemburu Albaficanya direbut Shion,ooh noo,padahal Aphrodite di sini pasti kaget,ooh noo"teriak Kardia Gaje dan sekaligus Dramatis

"Bukan -_-",kejauhan kamu mikirnya Kardia, mereka berdua lagi dinner aku lihat bahkan aku hampir kena siksaan dari Albafica"ucap Saga sweadroped

"Oooh,maaf aku kan ga tau,disangka aku begitu,ehehe,maklum sikap dramatis aku kambuh"ucap Kardia nyengir

Defteros dan Saga pergi ke Papacy untuk bertemu Pope's Sage,dan sampailah di Papacy or Kuil Kyoko

"Ada apa nih,panggil saya,pasti Aspros ada masalah ya,cape deh"ucap Defteros

"Bukan,coba bantuin saya buat mengetes ramuan penukar jiwa ini berfungsi atau ga,ini kiriman dari Hecate di Underworld,oh beruntung ada Saga,kamu ikut coba juga ramuan ini"ucap Pope's Sage

"Okaylah,sini kita coba ramuannya"ucap Saga and Defteros langsung mencoba ramuan tersebut

Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka minum ramuan tersebut,ayo kita lihat XD

"Lah kok,beda banget aku,badan aku lebih kurus ya"ucap Saga(Defteros) bingung

"Kok,badanku kayak lebih gemuk sedikit ya"ucap Defteros(Saga) juga bingung

"Waah,ramuannya manjur,sekarang yang mana yang Saga?,yang mana yang Defteros?"tanya Pope's Sage bingung

"Aku kan Saga"ucap Defteros(Saga)

"Aku?,ya tetep aku,Pope's Sage,ya Defteros yang paling tercool and terpintarlah"ucap Saga(Defteros) narsis

"Kalian bukan di tubuh kalian lagi,tapi kepribadiannya Saga ada di tubuh Defteros,kepribadiannya Defteros ada di tubuhnya Saga"ucap Pope's Sage terus terang

"Apppuaaaa,tiddaaaaakkkk!"Teriak Saga (Defteros) and Defteros(Saga)

"Ya mau gimana lagi"ucap Pope's Sage menghela nafas

"Aku mending tukeran tubuh sama Kanon,walau dia agak-agak bandel,dibandingin dengan Defteros serba narsis"ucap Defteros(Saga)

"Mending aku tukeran tubuh sama Aspros biar bisa dekat sama Albafica,hii,kalau Saga pasti deketin cewek serba bergombal plus godaan maut(?) lagi"ucap Saga(Defteros)

Akibat teriak kedua Gemini tersebut Aphrodite and Kardia ke Papacy

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Kardia

"Iya,katanya Saga kesini,terus ada masalah apa tadi,sampai teriak gitu"ucap Aphrodite

"Ga ada-ada masalah apa-apa kok,cuman lagi latihan Paduan Suara(?) aja,ehehe"ucap mereka bertiga asal

"Oooh,disangka aku ada masalah apa,Kardia,yuuk masak lagi"ucap Aphrodite

"Ayo,ngumpung si Albafica sama Shion ga ada"ucap Kardia balik lagi ke Kuil Pisces

Setelah Aphrodite and Kardia pergi,mereka diskusi

"Jadi kayakmana nih,besok Kanon balik ke Sanctuary,terus besok juga selama Shion ga ada aku jadi dulu Pope's sementara alias Pope's Ares,selain itu pasti Kanon juga pasti bingung kalau aku balik dalam wujud Defteros gini"ucap Defteros(Saga)

"Iya aku juga sama ga mungkin,aku bilang ke Kak Aspros ketukar kepribadiannya,pasti dia marahin aku,terus ga bisa main PS lagi,ga bisa baca buku lagi,ga bisa nyanyi Gaje lagi bareng sama El Cid (?)"ucap Saga (Defteros) Gaje

"Iya,nanti aku bilang ke Hecate minta ramuan penawarnya,terus bilang ke Athena Sasha dan Saori,terus ke Hades Alone biar kalian bisa balik lagi seperti semula"ucap Pope's Sage

Tiba-tiba ada suara lagu Ayu Ting-ting - Alamat Palsu dari Handphone SonyEricson Xprianya Pope's Sage sehingga Saga(Defteros) and Defteros(Saga) Sweadroped,Pope's Sage pun segera mengangkat teleponya itu

Di Telepon

"Halo Hecate,ramuan kamu bermasalah nih sama Gemini Gold Saint dari Abad 20 sama Gold Saintku Defteros kayak mana nih?"tanya Pope's Sage

"Mmm,begini aja aku cari dulu penawarnya di Underworld,butuh waktu seminggu buat nyari terus bikin penawarnya,jadi bilang aja ke mereka sabar aja,udah dulu aku lagi sibuk"ucap Hecate

"Halo,halo,Hecate"ucap Pope's Sage

"Nomor yang ada panggil telah terputus,kata Hecate,silahkan masuk koin 50 sen"ucap Ibu-ibu di Telepon alias Operatornya

The End Telephone,ehehe XD

"Aku baru tau nada sambung telephone di Underworld gitu -_-",cape deh"ucap Pope's Sage Sweadroped

"Jadi kayak mana nih?"Tanya mereka berdua panik

"Kalian musti nunggu seminggu,karena penawarnya dibuat sekitar seminggu"ucap Pope's Sage

"Apppuaaaa,jadi gimana dong?"Tanya Defteros(Saga)

"Yaudah,tunggu aja seminggu,mau gimana lagi,aku mana tau cara buatnya,yang tau selain Hecate paling Dewa Apollo,Dewi Afrodite,dll,harganya 100 Euro"ucap Pope's Sage Promo

"Murah banget ramuannya"ucap Saga(Defteros) and Defteros(Saga Sweadroped

"Pejualanan Ramuan dijual terpisah"ucap Pope's Sage Promo

"Gubrak"mereka berdua akhirnya bergubrak berjamaah

To Be Continue

Kanon : "Waahahaha,Kak Saga kena siksaan Albafica"(Ketawa setan(?))

Saga : "Sedih pisan,euy,dapat gadis cantik ga,tapi tapi siksaannya iya -_- "(Galau)

Cain and Abel : "Kasihan banget ya masih beruntung kita"(Nahan ketawa)

Kardia and Aphrodite : "Wah hebat banget di Sanctuary Abad 20 ngadain Hari teriak se Sanctuary" (Sweadroped)

Author Cindy : "Ahahaha,dasar ada-ada aja"

Milo and Shura : "Lanjutkaan"(Ala SBY)

Like And Review yaaa XD


	2. Chapter 2

Saga Yang Ditukar Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

30 Maret 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya

Jenis : Gaje,Gurih,Maknyooss XD,Dll

Liburan yang menyenangkan tapi lama-kelamaan aku lupa ultahnya Minos,Shion,Mu pada bulan maret akhir-akhir ini,dan tugas-tugas dari sekolah udah pada selesai :D,ehehe,sekaligus darah tinggi karena BBM naik,apa mereka calon Gemini Goldsaint(?) kali ya -_-",abis katanya sandiwara plus ngibul,yasudahlah,nah ayo kita mulai ceritanya ;D

Keterangan :

Kepribadian Saga :Defteros

( Defteros(Saga))

Kepribadian Defteros :Saga

(Saga(Defteros))

Hati-hati terlalu banyak tantangan bagi yang makan,dianjurkan siapkan tawa anda XD,because is OOC,hihihi

Defteros dan Saga bergubrak akibat promosinya Pope Sage,dan sekaligus sweadroped

"Yah,Pope Sage,kalau promosi ga usah gitu-gitu banget -_-",bikin orang heboh aja"ucap Defteros(Saga) Sweadroped

"Ehehehe,abis aku lagi promoin ramuannya Dewi Afrodit plus Hecate,kan aku selain jadi Pope,aku juga jadi Investor or Pedagang,hohoho,begini aja kamu Defteros(Saga) pura-pura jadi defteros yang asli,kamu Saga(Defteros),pura-pura aja jadi Saga yang asli,kan kalian bisa sandiwara,masa Evil kalian aza bisa main sinetron(?) XD"Ucap Sage ngasal

"Iyalah,aku bakal ke Sanctuary Abad 20,jadi Pope Ares dah,sedih,pasti ga ada PS 2 or PSP"ucap Saga(Defteros) Galau

"Eiitts,kata siapa di Kuil Gemini Abad 20 ga ada PS 2 atau ga PSP,ada tauu,Kanon punya PSP,PS 2,PS 3,Nitendo Wii juga ada,Laptop,Ipad,banyak lagi"ucap Defteros(Saga) Promo

"Wah,itu sih aku mau"ucap Saga(Defteros) semangat 45

(Author : "Lah,kaya banget kamu,Saga,masalahnya kamu bilang PS2 or PS 3,or Nitendo Wii or PSP and Laptop juga banyak,betul ga?"

Saga : "Ehehe,banyak juga,tapi sebagian besar nyicil ke Koko Dohko"

Author : "dasar -_-" " (Sweadroped))

Sementara di Kota Athena or Athens

"Haiya,PS 2,PS 3,PS 4(?),PS 5(?),Laptop,IPhone 8(?),Ipad 5(?),PSP,Nitendo Wii,beli-beli owe kasih diskon 50%!"teriak Dohko Promo dengan nada bahasa orang China di Toko

"Ooom Sisyphos!"Teriak Regulus pakai Toa ke telinga Sisyphos

"Iyaaa,jangan teriak ke telinga aku dongg,nanti susah pas nilai nyanyian para peserta Sanctuary Idol Abad 18"ucap Sisyphos menutup telinganya

Maklum Sisyphos lagi jadi panitia penilaian di Sanctuary Idol,jadi musti hati-hati takut ga bisa ngedegerin suaranya El Cid pas jadi peserta minggu depan nanti

"Oom,saya mau beli PS 3lah and Ipad di Tokonya Koko Dohko"ucap Regulus

"Iyaaa"ucap Sisyphos pasrah

"Makasih ya,om"ucap Regulus senang

"Aduuh,bisa bangkrut saya,lama kelamaan -_-",belum gajian PNS(?) dari Athena and Pope,udah ditagih-tagih sama keponakan,belum dia kalau lihat sesuatu pasti mau serba beli,cape deh"batin Sisyphos pasrah

Kembali ke Saga(Defteros) and Defteros(Saga)

"Okay,sepakat"ucap Pope Sage

Tiba-tiba datanglah Athena Sasha yang abis dari Perpus di Papacy

"Eeeh,ada Saga and Defteros,pada kumpul disini,lagi pada ngapain nih?"ucap Sasha senyum

"Athena sama,saya mau berbica dengan anda"ucap Sage

"Iya,ada apa?"tanya Sasha

"Begini,mereka meminum ramuan penukar jiwa dari Hecate akibat saya menyuruhnya,akibatnya ramuan itu membuat mereka tertukar kepribadian akibat ramuan itu,kata Hecate harus menunggu selama seminggu"ucap Pope Sage

"Ooh,kalau masalah itu sih tenang aja,aku juga tau dari Hecate bakal ada kiriman ramuan,nanti juga aku mau bantu Hecate"ucap Sasha

"Ooh begitu"ucap Pope Sage

"Naah,kalian kan tertukar nih kepribadiannya?"tanya Sasha senyum

"Iya,Athena Sama,tolong bantuinlah"ucap Saga(Defteros) and Defteros(Saga)

"Kalian sabar dulu selama 3 hari,karena tanaman penukar ramuannya ada sama saya,saya nanti bakal bantuin Hecate"ucap Sasha

"Iya,Athena Sama,terima kasih"ucap mereka berdua

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling sandiwara agar ga ketahuan kalau kepribadian mereka ditukar ramuan,Saga(Defteros) langsung ke Kuil Pisces untuk menjeput Aphrodite,ingat kan tujuannya Saga yang asli mau menjeput Aphrodite sekalian mampir ke Kuil Gemini Abad 18

Di Kuil Pisces

"Kardia,tolong ambilin pewarna makanannya!"Teriak Aphrodite

"Iya"ucap Kardia

Tiba-tiba datanglah Saga(Defteros)

"Eeh,pada ngapain nih?,mau salon kecantikan gratis dari Aphrodite ya?,sampai-sampai putih-putih kayak beruang kutub gitu kamu Kardia"ucap Saga(Defteros) ngeliat Kardia kena Tepung sampai semuanya putih kayak beruang putih seperti putri salju(?),hihihi

"Ooh ini,saya bukan mau nyalon tau,gini-gini saya itu juara umum di lomba teriak se Sanctuary,apalagi masuk nominasi Saint terkeren and terawesome(?) di Sanctuary"ucap Kardia dengan PDnya

"Eeiis,enak aja itu kan baru nominasi,aku,aku yang menang pas tahun lalu"Ucap Saga(Defteros) dengan PDnya

"Waah,iya gituh?,bukannya Aspros sama Defteros yang menang?"tanya Kardia bingung

"Waah,keceplosan nih,gawat kalau si Kalejengking Terlebay ini tau,bisa kena marah Saga aku"batin Saga(Defteros)

"Lah kok bengong?,bengong karena keAwesomannku sama kegantengangku yo XD?"tanya Kardia dengan PDnya

"Hooeek,enak aja,daripada mikirin kamu,mending mikirin my self,kan lebih dari kamu malah"Ucap Saga (Defteros) muntah-muntah 100 ember(?) gara-gara ngedengar kata-kata Kardia

"Udah-udah,jangan ribut,bantuin aku bikin kue aja sama masakan China ajaran Dohko"ucap Aphrodite

"Iya deh"ucap Kardia and Saga(Defteros)

Pas mereka masak-masakan Kardia sama Saga(Defteros) lempar-lemparan bahan makanan,akhirnya mereka di Bloody Rose sama Aphrodite,daripada di Royal demon rose,atau di suruh makan mawar racunnya,ahaha,maklum Aphrodite kalau udah marah kayak Tsunade yang ada di Anime Naruto

(DM : "Myohahaha,Pantesan aku punya firasat ga enak kalau deket sama dia,padahal aku,Shura,sama dia,BFF(Best Friend Forever)"

Shura : "Iya,kalau dia marah bisa bikin bencana sampai di Spanyol(?) looh"

Author Cindy : "Wah,iya gituh?,emang dia bikin bencana apa?"

Shura : "Krisis moneter Negara Shura(?) XD,hihihi"

Author Cindy: "Dasar,ada-ada aja -_-" "

DM : "Bercandanya jelek,selekedeup -_-" " (Nada ala Makmur di Awas ada sule) )

"Ampun,Non,kita kan cuman main-main"ucap Saga(Defteros) and Kardia ketakukan

"Nan,non,nan,non,aku bukan Kanon tau!,makanya kalian tuh jangan mainin bahan makanan buat perang-perangan,kalau kalian mau main terpaksa aku kurung di Penjara Sunion sekalian sama mawar beracun punya saya,sekalian saya tendang sampai ke Underworld"ucap Aphrodite mengeluarkan deathglarenya hawanya juga kayak Dewi Afrodit kalau lagi marah lagi,ahaha

"Iya deh"ucap Kardia

"Daripada aku kena hukuman,mending turutin ajalah"ucap Saga(Defteros)

Kardia dan Saga(Defteros),akhirnya pada nurut,takut lebih parah lagi,masalahnya kalau Aphrodite marah bisa setingkat Thanatos(?)

(Thanatos : " Wooyy!"

Author Cindy : "Odo opo iki?" (lancar bahasa Jawa sementara)

Thanatos : "Aaarrggh,ga jadi deh,kalau Cindy pakai bahasa Jawa udah pusiang,tambah lagi pakai bahasa Spayolnya dan bahasa Palembang yang bakal aku pusiang tujuh ratus keliling -_-" " (Ga jadi protes)

Author : "Hihihi,makanya kalau mau lancar bahasanya,Les ke Camus bahasa France XD(?)" (Promo On)

Camus : "Betul itu sepupuku" (Ngikut Promo) )

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Tadddaaa,Bolu putri salju,nasi goreng, and Capcay buatan Chef Aphrodite,Saga(Defteros),Kardia,udah jadi"ucap Aphrodite bergaya ala chef-chef yang ada di TV

"Aphrodite,aku lapar nih,minta yah"ucap Kardia langsung makan nasi goreng

"Eeh,iya jam cuti aku udah abis ya,harus nelpon Albafica nih"ucap Aphrodite langsung menelpon Albafica pakai IPhone 3Gnya itu

Di Telephone

"Halo"ucap Albafica

"Halo,Albafica,aku pulang dulu ya,maaf ga bisa lama-lama nih nungguin kamu ngedate sama Domba guling(?) itu"ucap Aphrodite asal

"Okay,aku ga bunuh dia kok,lagian aku cuman diajak dinner aja"ucap Albafica polos karena gatau apa itu "ngedate"

"Gubrak,bukan ngedeath itu tauuu!,Albafica,maksud aku pacaran iih"ucap Aphrodite Sweadroped

"Aku juga ga pacaran pakai pacar dari Arab,kan ga ke salon cuman diajak dinner aja,sama dibeliin buku sama baju baru aja sama Shion"ucap Albafica polos

"Tau ah,susah banget ngomong sama aku,daritadi ga ngerti-ngerti,kamu tuh udah cantik ngalahin aku,cerdas karena dulu pas sekolah ranking satu terus,mana Miss Sanctuary lagi,hadeuuh -_-",Udah balik ke masalah,jadi aku pulang dulu jam cuti sementara aku udah abis"ucap Aphrodite

"Iya,nanti aku balik sama Shion sebentar lagi"ucap Albafica

The end the Telephone XD

"Saga,ayo balik,aku masih ada urusan Sanctuary"ucap Aphrodite

"Iya deh"ucap Saga (Defteros)

"yawudah,akwo mauo baoliuk ke Kuoil Scorpiou"ucap Kardia masih ngunyah makananya dan langsung bawa makanannya

Saga(Defteros) and Aphrodite akhirnya balik ke Sanctuary abad 20,dan sampailah di Sanctuary Abad 20

"Capee banget,oh ya Saga,tumben ga ngegombalin saya biasanya,"kenapa aku nganterin kamu?,karena aku juga nganterin hati aku ke kamu(?)" biasanya gitukan?,tumben banget Ga?"tanya Aphrodite santai

"Ehehehe,aku juga sama cape,jadi ga ngegombal dulu,ehehe"ucap Saga(Defteros)

"Disangka aku,penyakit gombal kamu hilang,udah ya aku pulang dulu"ucap Aphrodite senyum dan pergi ke Kuil Pisces

"Ternyata eh ternyata,kalau dia senyum mengalihkan duniaku cuy,pantes kalau Saga ngobrol pasti topiknya Aphrodite,beruntung banget dia"ucap Saga(Defteros) sampai ngambang-ngambang(?) di langit dan ga sadar dia hampir kayak Shaka kalau meditasi,dan ternyata Shaka,Mu,dan Aldebaran melihatnya dari kuil Virgo

Di Kuil Virgo

"Waah,lihat tuh Shaka,Saga bisa meditasi tuh"Teriak Mu dan Aldebaran heboh

"Astaga,ini keajaiban dari Budha!"ucap Shaka langsung melek matanya

Balik ke Saga(Defteros)

"Lah kok aku bisa terbang ya,padahal aku ga bisa meditasi kayak Asmita,dan Cloth aku ini kan bukan kayak Sisyphos,Minos,Radamanthys atau Kagaho,apa jangan-jangan"ucap Saga (Defteros) sadar dan langsung jatuh

"Tidddaaaakkk"Teriak Saga(Defteros)

Saga(Defteros) langsung jatuh di Kolam berenangnya Mu dan ternyata Kiki lagi mandiin Domba kesayangannya si Juleha(?),ternyata bukan Kiki aja,ada si Shiryu yang habis respirasi cloth numpang main sama Kiki,mereka berdua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak,sampai Dombanya alias Juleha pun ikut ketawa(?)

"Muahahaha,Kak Saga nyemplung ke Kolam,mana ngalahin Shaka lagi pas meditasi kayak ngambang-ngambang gitu,beruntung aku bawa Hp,jadi bisa ngerekam walau bukan webcam,ahaha"ucap Shiryu ketawa guling-guling(?)

"Iya,ahahaha"Tawa Kiki sampai-sampai pegang perutnya karena mules akibat ketawa

"Mbe,mbe,mbeee XD"Tawa Juleha

"Nasib-nasib,gara-gara mikirin bidadari dari Olimpus(?) jadi nyemplung ke Kolam renang,beruntung aku jago renang mana juara lagi"ucap Saga(Defteros) tersinggung di pojokan dan PD karena dia jago renang

Setelah itu Saga(Defteros) ke Kuil Gemini,dan ternyata di Kuil Gemini dia kaget,nah ayo kita lihat..

"Astagaa,ternyata Kuil Gemini,jadi kayak rental PS begini,dan ya ampun baru aja berapa jam di tinggal Saga,udah kotor kayak kandang ayam(?) begini,nanti apa kata reinkarnasi aku Kanon,udah ah langsung jadi petugas kebersihan"ucap Saga(Defteros)

Defteros langsung beraksi jadi petugas kebersihan and dia juga pakai baju dinas PNS yang dibagian ketataan dan kerapihan Sanctuary(?)

To be continue

Kanon and Cain : "Astagaa!,bener apa kata Shaka,keajaiban dari Budha and keajaiban Dunia" (Kaget and Kagum)

Shiryu and Kiki : "Muahaha,kak Defteros kan nyemplung ke kolam renang di Kuil Aries,beruntung udah kita rekam XD"(Saling tos tosan)

DM and Manigoldo:"Myohahahaha" (Paduan Ketawa Gaje On -_-")

Albafica and Shion : "hiks,hiks,hiks" (Nangis tiba-tiba)

Aphrodite : "Kalian kenapa?" (Bingung)

Sisyphos : "Pantesan,nonton Sinetron -_-"(Ngeliat Shion and Albafica nonton Sinetron)

Minos : "Appuuaa,ga bisa,Albafica ga boleh sama Shion nangisnya,harus sama aku!,mmm,ahmgm"(Mulai gila Albafica On)

Aiacos and Kagaho : "Aduhh,ieu budak teh susah pisan diaturna"(Lancar tiba-tiba bahasa Sunda and sambil nutup mulut Minos supaya ga ribut and megangin badan Minos takut ngamuk)

El Cid and Izou : "Hyyaaattt Excalibur" (Paduan Tebas-tebasan on)

Thanatos : "Aku ga ngerttii bahasa"(Gaya ala Iklan As)

Author Cindy,Camus,and Milo : "Makanya,les ke kitaaa XD"(Promo On)

Dohko and Sage : "Ayo,ayo,beli ramuan satu gratis satu harga 100 Euro"(Ngikut Promo On)

Saga : "Aiolos,chapter berikutnya bakal gantiin aku bukan?,kan aku cuman Pope Sementara,kalau Aiolos kan Pope pengganti alias warisan cuy XD"

Aiolos : "Betul,Cuy,kita kan Mis amigos XD,ayo kita nyanyi Ayu Ching-Ching(?) - Alamat Palsu"(Mulai dangdutan on)

Saga : "Ayoo XD"

Aolia : "Dasar,punya kakak memang dasar gajenya daripada adiknya -_-",dan yang namanya bukan Ayu Ching-ching tapi Ayu Ting-ting,gubrak"(Bergubrak ria On)

Regulus and Atla : "Lalalalala XD" (Latihan Paduan Suara Gaje on)

Author Cindy and Mu : "Ooh,iya,mis Amigos,yang masih penasaran tunggu chapter berikutnya ya,and bagi yang masih mau Failing in Love ala Minos ada yang Part II lohh!, lanjutan dari yang pertama,Failing In Love Ala Minos Part II "IS COMING SOON",Muchas gracias"

Like and Review yaaa XD


	3. Chapter 3

Saga Yang Ditukar Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

20 Juni 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya

Jenis : Gaje,gila,gurih,dan Maknyosss XD,dll

Fyuuh beruntung aja isi memori di otak aku(?) ga ngilang,karena ceritanya pada ngilang entah kenapa Hpku yang Nokia sekacau ini -_-",ya sudah kita mulai ceritanya :D

Keterangan :

Saga : Defteros (Saga (Defteros) )

Defteros : Saga (Defteros (Saga) )

Peringatan :

Hati-hati bagi anda yang sedang bergalau bisa menjadi tidak ga galau lagi dalam sekejap XD

Hati-hati bagi anda yang sedang makan

Persiapkan tawa anda

Bagi anda yang nantinya tertawa,jangan hubungi dokter

Because it's OOC XD

Saga (Defteros) yang dengan PD bersih-bersih hingga kinclong Kuil Gemini,dan datanglah Aiolos yang sedang megang toa and Aolia yang sedang ribut entah kenapa

"Kenapa ga traktirin aku kek, bayarin aku dinner sama Marin ke, mulai sekarang you and I end!"Teriak Aolia logat bahasa Inggrisnya kambuh

"Aku ga punya duuuiittt, udah dibilang bokek!"Teriak Aiolos pakai toa karena dia sama Saga dangdutan pas ending chapter sebelumnya

Setelah beberapa menit mereka ribut, mereka pun terkejut dan kagum,karena Kuil Gemini ga se kinclong ini

"Astaga,keajaiban Athena."ucap Aolia kagum

"Tumben amet tuh si Saga bersih-bersih sampai sekinclong ini."ucap Aiolos bingung

Aolia and Aiolos pun lewat dari Kuil Gemini menuju ke Kuil Leo, setelah mereka pergi Saga (Defteros) istirahat sambil ngaca-ngaca gitu

"Kuil Gemini kinclong,Aku pun juga termasuk kinclong , walau ini tubuhnya Saga tapi aku tetap ganteng daripada dia XD!"Teriak Saga (Defteros) saking PDnya

Akibat radar(?) Saga (Defteros) Kedengaran sampai Kuil Cancer

"Hooooeeeekkk!" DM muntah-muntah 100X

"Haishiimm,Haiisshim!" Shura bersin-bersin Gaje

"Astaga, baru aja ditinggal berapa jam udah kena penyakit mereka -_-",hadeeuh."ucap Aphrodite Sweadroped

Sementara di Sanctuary Abad 18

Di Kuil Gemini

"Haicccyyuu!" Defteros (Saga) bersin-bersin

"Sekarang lagi banyak wabah fluviameter(?)."ucap Defteros (Saga) asal

Akibat bersin-bersin Defteros (Saga),tetangganya yang di Kuil Cancer yang lagi tidur jadi bangun dan di Kuil Leo yang sedang ngerjain tugasnya

Di Kuil Cancer

"Suara apa ya tadi ya?, bangunin orang tidur aza, padahal kan aku mimpi ketemu Dewi Afrodit yang cantik itu toh and Miyabi, tidur lagi aaah,siapa tau lebih bagus mimpinya ketemu Jennifer Lopez atau ga Albafica."ucap Manigoldo tidur lagi

Dasar -_-",pantes pas diajak main game and baca buku jadi ga mau,maunya tidur aja,ternyata mimpinya begitu toh

Di Kuil Leo

Regulus yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari pamannya,karena pamannya mau beliin dia PS 3 sama Ipad,kalau dia selesai ngerjain Soal Matematika,IPA,

"Wah udah bell ya, horreee!"teriak Regulus Gaje

"Eiitts, kata siapa udah selesai"ucap Sisyphos narik Regulus dari belakang

"Kan udah selesai, mana sesuai lagi sama belnya."ucap Regulus santai

"Masa sih, coba lihat?"tanya Sisyphos

"Massa itu berat suatu benda dalam pelajaran Fisika, om Sisyphos"ucap Regulus dengan jelas,padat,dan singkat

"Aaarrgh, ini pasti Cindy yang ngajarin nih keponakan jadi jenius gini, sekarang sini tugasnya"ucap Sisyphos pusiang 7 keliling dan langsung ngambil tugasnya

Pas diperiksa sama Sisyphos betul semua jawabannya Regulus

"Appuua, betul semua jawabannya!"teriak Sisyphos pakai Toa

"Regulus gitu loh, kan aku emang IQnya bagus,tanya sama Kak Shion and Kak Albafica"ucap Regulus dengan PDnya

"Iya deh,om bakal beliin kamu Ipad and PS 3 -_-", Kak Iliaaass hellpp me,kenapa kamu punya anak seimmuut ini mana banyak permintaan"teriak Sisyphos

Di Heaven or surga or olimpus or apalah itu XD

"Tadi suara apa ya?"tanya Lugonis

"Ooh mungkin nyanyian paduan suara para angel mungkin, kan mereka mau jadi boyband"ucap Ilias asal

"Yaudah, yuk mending kita minum teh lagi"ucap Lugonis

"Okay"ucap Ilias langsung nambah tehnya

Balik ke Sanctuary Abad 18

"Om Sisyphos jangan nangis sama aku nan imut and jenius ini"ucap Regulus dengan pasang wajah imut nan Lucu

(Regulus FC : "Kyaaaaa,Reguluusss" (Paduan Himne Regulus On XD)

Author : "Rupanya, banyak juga ya fansnya XD,ahaha")

"Kak Iiillliias, kenapa aku musti ditakdirkan ngasuh nih anak,Dewi Artemis and Dewi Athena tolong hambamu yang ganteng nan awet muda(?) ini"ucap Sisyphos berdoa Gaje

Sementara di Olimpia

"Haicyuu"bersin 2 Dewi Cantik,Tomboy,and Cerdas

"Kalian kenapa,bersin?, minum konimex XD"ucap Hades promo sekaligus unjuk gigi Iklan Pepsodent

"Jiiah punya paman promonya setingkat Dunia -_-", hadeeuuh"ucap Ares sweadroped

"Sillaauu cuy XD."ucap Apollo gaje

Balik ke cerita

Di Sanctuary Defteros (Saga) sedang nonton seru-serunya James Bond 007 yang Quantum Of Solace,sampai-sampai suara TV LCD di Kuil Gemini sampai kedengaran se Sanctuary

Di Kuil Aquarius

"Tadi suara apa ya?"tanya Degel

"Itwo,paliung suaora TV LCDnya Defteruos (Itu paling suara TV LCDnya Defteros)"ucap Kardia masih menekuni(?) makannya yang belum selesai-selesai karena borong makanan yang dia bikin sama Aphrodite sampai muncrat makanannya ke bukunya Degel

"Kardia, kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong ,akhirnya muncrat deh, hadeuuh -_-" "ucap Degel

Di Kuil Virgo

"Suara apa ya tadi, sudahlah mending meditasi lagi"ucap Asmita

Di Kuil Capricorn

"Aitakatta-Aitakatta, yeeaahh,miyojeee XD"nyanyi El Cid Gaje

Maklum nih anak lagi latihan nyanyi buat Sanctuary Idol yang final

Di Kuil Taurus

"Teteteteret,teteteret,neng neng neng neng, baby can you see, I'm calling, I got like you" Nyanyi Hasgard yang lagi menghayati lagu Britney Spears - Toxic

Di Kuil Papacy

"Sage, tadi itu suara bioskop ya?"tanya Hakurei

"Mungkin"ucap Pope Sage and Sasha masih ngutak-ngatik cari ramuan

Kembali ke Defteros (Saga)

"Wah, ga nyangka nih Defteros punya banyak koleksi film bahkan Film yang judulnya Kill Bill juga ada"ucap Defteros (Saga)

Setelah diperiksa ada Film yang menurut Saga itu aneh,apakah itu,nah ayo kita lihat :D

"Untuk Manigoldo,judul filmnya apaan nih kayak judul Mie instan aja"ucap Defteros (Saga) penasaran dengan kotak yang namanya Manigoldo

"Ooh,Mie instannya Mie yabi(?) toh, yaudah aku bakar aja ah tempatnya, sisanya aku makan deh, kayaknya enak nih dari judulnya Miyabi berarti nih mana ada gambar cewek cantiknya lagi,makan aah,ngumpung laper"ucap Defteros(Saga) asal dan ga sadar itu film yang pesen Manigoldo alias film B**** XD

Pertama-tama Saga membakar tempatnya,lalu isinya di rebus terus jadilah Mie Yabi ala Saga XD

"Wah dari baunya aja udah sedep, patut dicoba XD"ucap Defteros (Saga) promo

Sementara Manigoldo yang masih tidur ngigau ngigau ga jelas

"Film Miyabi aku dimakan, jangan dimakan,harganya mahal"ucap Manigoldo ngigau

Sementara di Kuil Gemini Abad 20

"Kok aku punya firasat ga enak yah?,udahah mending aku dangdutan aah,lagian aku kan jago dangdutan XD"ucap Saga (Defteros) dengan PDnya

Kembali ke Defteros (Saga)

"Wah, seru juga yah makan Mie Yabi sambil Nonton James bond,mana mienya kayak rasa Pita kaset yang di pakai Kanon buat senam,tapi enak juga"ucap Defteros (Saga)

Di Underworld

"Dora, aku mau pergi dulu ke Sanctuary, tadi aku dapat telepon buat ngurusin masalah di sana"ucap Hecate

"Jangan panggil aku Dora, aku bukan Dora the Explorer,tapi Pandora of Queen"ucap Pandora dengan PDnya

"Jiiah -_-",iyalah"ucap Hecate Sweadroped

"Aku ikuutt, mau ketemu Albafica my darling."ucap Minos dengan Narsisnya

"Eleuh,eleuh, babaturan angkat, budak teh angkat juga, yaudah abdi ge angkat ka Sanctuary, bisi eta penyakit jiwana kambuh"ucap Aiacos and Kagaho lancar bahasa sundanya

"Lah aku ga diajak, aku ikutlah,siapa tau ada tukang es Cendol yang enak"ucap Radamanthys gaje

"Kalian pada ikut semua, yaudah aku mau nonton Shaun the Sheep"ucap Pandora

Tiba-tiba Hpnya Hecate bunyi

Di Telephone

"Halo"Ucap Hecate

"Halo,Te,kamu jadi ga ke Sanctuary?"tanya Sasha

"Jadilah,tunggu aja ya"ucap Hecate

"Okay"ucap Sasha

The End Telephone

Setelah itu Hecate dan kawan-kawan pergi ke Sanctuary 2 hari

Di Santuary Abad 20

"Akhirnya bisa duduk juga, cape pisan euuy"ucap Aiolos duduk kursi Pope

"Ente dari mane aje dicari kemane-mane sama Athena Sama, yaudah ane jaga nih kuil, Shion lagi Dinner tuh sama Miss Sanctuary, Athena lagi ada acara di Olimpus."ucap Milo lancar bahasa Betawinya

"Ahaha, wajar Milo masalahnya aku pewaris pope yang banyak urusan, Saga kan pope sementara dia pasti mau bersihin kuilnya"ucap Aiolos

"Betul juga tuh"ucap Milo

To Be Continue

Cindy : "Soorry, para reader,aku lupa alur ceritanya sebagian, mohon maaf bila tak nyambung yyoooh XD"

Kanon : "Kapan nih aku muncul, mudah-mudahan tampang akunya keren yoo XD"

Cindy : "Iyeee pak"

Camus : "Udah jadi belum cerita Failing In Love Ala Minos Part II?"

Cindy : "Sedikit lagi, tapi mau ditamatin dulu nih cerita,bisa gaswat,kalau ga tamat-tamat"

Manigoldo : "Whaats, aku mesen Film B**** sejak kapan,kan aku ga pernah mesen tuh" (Masang muka sandiwara)

Cindy : "Wallah ,pas waktu ke Toko DVD aja hobi cari yang gituan,mana nitip lagi ke aku"

Manigoldo : "Ehehehe, ente tau aja,kalau ane pernah nitip"

El Cid : "Miyyyooojjeeee XD" (Nyanyi Gaje On)

Shura : "Excaliibbuuurrr"(Tebas-tebasan on)

Tokusa and Yuzuriha : "Lalalalala" (Paduan Suara On)

Shion : "Lain kali kita nonton konser Britney Spears yu!"

Albafica : "Ayo!"

Minos : "Appuua,kalian mau nonton Britney Spears,Albafica harus sama akkuuuu! ,harus, mmmnnn" (Ngamuk and Dibekep sama Kagaho and Aiacos)

Kagaho and Aiacos :"Ieu budak teh susah pisan diaturna" (Pakai Bahasa Sunda on)

Aphrodite : "Ada-ada aja -_-",gubrak"

DM : "Myohahahahahahahahaha" (Paduan ketawa gaje On)

Hades and Dohko : "Anda pusing,minum Panakol(?) XD" (Promo On)

Saga : "Anda lapar,makanlah Mie yabi isi 2 (?) XD"(Promo and Unjuk Gigi ala iklan Pepsodent)

Aiolos : "Silau cuyyy XD"

Review and Like yoooo XD


End file.
